SSDF
by Velis
Summary: its the year 2024 and the Mazoku have gained power in USSR. the party seperated and not knowing each other end up uniting to defendthe city from destruction A/U. contains charicters from FF III, and other games. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Opening

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Hello my friends or readers wich ever you prefer, anyways i dare say you know i've been dead for the past umm... entire summer and more? i have an exusse! ITS ALL DEVONS FAULT!!! (Devon is my co. writer who happens to be an Elite Combatform from Halo) no thats a lie... damn it why do you people always know!_

_Anyways this is a new story idea wich i have chapters done for but im going to be posting them in intervals and not at once just to make people wait and hopefully i can get more to it done this way while still posting regurally. _

_Anyways this is a slayers fan fic. with a lot of refences from other games such as Final Fanstasy, Wolfenstein, etc. but it magorly focuses on slayers. it takse place in a A/U so dont be surprised if you get confused._

_BTW i dont own much of what i write, just the plot line.... witch in my opinion sucks... oh well they say not to bit what you chew right? right!?_

_Velis + Devon_

* * *

___**Back Ground:**_

_It's the year 2042 years after the Mazoku; dwellers of Russia came into power of the USSR (United Soviet States of Russia) with their president Shabaranigdo, soon after the rise to power, President Shabaranigdo destroyed the Presidentry and deemed him self Dictator or Czar with the help of his ally's. The Mazoku, who literally fed off of the fear and misery of humans, had originally planed just to destroy the entire world with the Russian R-7 Nuclear Ballistic Missiles, but they were actually aided by the President of the United Stats of America, when he said, "If you destroy the entire world, you'll starve your selves too death! due to the fact you live off of fear, and terror of humans and other living things." Because of this statement, the Mazoku (aka the Russian's) attacked and annihilated North America, Africa, and Australia, they also destroyed most of Europe, and Asia. But due to some major city's not being attacked humanity survived the attack; however… the world was radiated by the missiles, witch destroyed the Ozone layer. The Mazoku; realising that this would kill the survivors that they were too torment for their own survival, used the art of Magic, to reform the Ozone layer of the Earth, saving the humans for later torment. But… in one major city, the city of Seyruun, with Mayor Pillionelle Seyruun, they created the SSDF, the Slayer's Self-Defence Force, to defend the city from the Mazoku raids and bring hope to its people. Using the military technology of today. With the help of Holy-Technologies, who make the only weapons capable of damaging the Mazoku, they fight off the Mazoku tormentors, and bring hope to the people of Seyruun City. _

_**Agent Classification:**_

_Red: Red agents are the agents that act as the infantry of the SSDF, and due too the high requirements of infantry too fight the Mazoku; most who try don't make it._

_Blue: Blue agents are the seasoned trainers, hardened by combat that teach the students tips and techniques of combat, medical supply's, and handling of weapons, ect… _

_Red Orange: These agents are trusted with the most effective way to annihilate the Mazoku, the tanks. _

_Sky Blue: These are the Agents that cover the Red agents, sky blue agent's are in the account of the Air force of the city of Seyruun._

_Gold: Agents transport weapons from Holy-Technology to SSDF HQ located in the downtown area, and test weapons like guns, rifles, etc._

_Green: Green agents are the ones who run the SSDF the leader's per say or as they call themselves the Higher Ups._

_Grey: Grey Agents are office workers / the ones who do the paper work when something goes wrong._

_Silver: Silver agents gain intelligence for the SSDF like where the Mazoku are going too attack, who best too send, ECT…_

_White: White agents are the doctors of the SSDF and take care of the wounded / return the dead too their families._

_Yellow: Yellow agents, or rather, Holy Tech. Workers, make weapons for the SSDF that work quite effectively against the Mazoku, from guns, too tanks, to bombs to missiles, anything weaponish._

_**Bios:**_

_Lina Inverse:_

_One of the main characters, she is commander of her squad. She's a Red agent with a shot temper with an annoying little brother who doesn't help it much._

_Zelgadiss Greywords:_

_An ex. SCPO (Seyruun City Police Officer) who was traded to the SSDF by order of Miss Lyra Storm (Lord of Nightmares, not her actual name) due to high potential in the field. His Best friend Val was also involved in the trade. And of course he has his trade mark "It could be worse"._

_Valterra Garv: _

_Zelgadiss best friend since childhood, when he discovered he was going to the SSDF to become a solider he was glad Zel would be there with him. Val is usually calm until someone he cares for or is a dear friend is hurt he gets very mad, or goes Berserk witch ever it is depends on how hurt the person is._

_Luneth Sky:_

_The youngest Ace pilot the SSDF has ever known, Luneth's personality usually causes him to get beaten on by his older sister Lina. _

_Gourry Gabriev:_

_A teacher or Blue agent Gourry is an ex. Red agent who due to his immense amount of skill on the field was offered a position as a Blue agent. Him not knowing what a blue agent was accepted the offer, now he feels screwed over._

_Lyra Storm:_

_Head commander of the SSDF forces, she is the mother of Luneth and Lina (even though they don't know it) as head of the higher ups, or Green agents as they're officially called, she has about enough power so that when it comes to votes her 1 is worth half of the entire counsels. _

* * *

**A/N: **i'll post an acctuall chapter in a little in the mean time tell me what you think **R&R please**

So long every one, but i gtg. *climbs into the cock pit of an F/A 18 and jets away*

Velis + Devon


	2. Chapter 1: The Station

_V: So here we are with the first Chapter, The Station i feel as though i should say that the early one are of inferior quality compared to my later ones  
__D: So why did you bother when people would figure it out eventually?  
__V: HEY! this spots suposed to be for the disclaimer not random chat Devon!  
__D: Perhaps you should have remembered that when you put out the background  
__V: ...... Shut up....  
__D: No, anyways **Disclaimer: **We do not own slayers or anything or one who is mentioned in this story  
V: I'm suposed to say that T.T  
D: Not my fault your slow, so now while Velis is in denial i'm gonna find something to eat.  
V: THAT WAS MY LINE!!!!!_

_Velis + Devon _

_

* * *

__Chapter 1: The Station_

_Zelgadiss's PoV_

_I could hear the jets roaring over the station like they always do at this time of day for patrols and heard my partner crankily say "uggg…. Will they ever fix the sound proof roof fixture they made for the station, for just that reason?" i knew he meant the jets "hey look Val" I said "it could be worse, there could be no roof at all" "uggg…" Val groaned again "you and your it could be worses…" just then the chief (Rodimus) came in "Zel, we've got another situation" he said. "What kind?" I asked "the kind when the SSDF actually needs our help" Val practically fell out of his chair after that remark. "They, the legendary SSDF need the help of the Seyruun PD?" Val barely managed too speak the words. "Yes Val and I never thought I would be in command of the station when it happened. But it has and you two are my best so I'm sending you. Zolf is waiting for you in the briefing room to give you more details _(I know most PS (Police Stations) don't have briefing rooms, but eh? What the hell)_ "Yes Sir!" Val and I said picking up our Holy Tech. MP-5 SMG's and headed toward the briefing area. _

_Once we arrived there was a girl with long red hair talking with Zolf (who doesn't like the SSDF) who was not of this station. "reporting sir" Val said politely to Zolf (Val always seemed too act like Zolf was his other father) "welcome you two, anyways, the girl too my left here is Lieutenant Lina Inverse of the SSDF their top field agent, thought this… experience, you will be answering to her" Zolf explained. "Great, answering too a girl, great way too raise self esteem" Val complained lowering his head at the final part. "Gee thanks a lot" she responded. "Anyways", Zolf continued, "Val and Zelgadiss Lina, Lina, Val and Zelgadiss, now that were all acquainted you can leave my briefing room and set to work. Ta-ta" he finished pushing us out of the room "so what are we supposed to do anyways?" I asked first things first we need to find Luneth" she said leaving with us in tow. "So where exactly are we going?" Val asked. "Were should be heading to the outskirts" she said. "But if were only going to the outskirt's why do you need us?" I asked "you chief didn't tell you two?" she then mounted her jet bike as more planes flew over head. "no" me and Val said in sync, shaking our heads mounting our own jet bikes as the SSDF tankers drove past. "You've been… traded" she responded "now follow me!" she jetted off with us in tow giving each other confused looks._

* * *

**A/N: i know not very long but hey, its the first chapter, what were you expecting? it to be titanic? Ha! Thats funny, anyways R&R  
D: WHERE IS MY F***ING FOOD!!!!!!!  
V: Uhhhh.. GTG! BYE! *Jumps into 69' Chevy Camaro and drives for life being chased by a combat form wich looks odd to normal people***

**Velis + Devon**


	3. Chapter 2: Find the Idiot

_V: I think Devon is done being a pain now-  
D: You only wish  
V: Can you at least leave me alone for the disclaimer?  
D + F: No.  
V: AKK when did you get here Flare!  
F: Just now, Anyways My idiot of a brother who befriended a Combatform doesn't own slayers or any of the major charicters in this fic  
V: Why are you all so mean to me? T.T  
F + D: Because we can_

_

* * *

__**Chapter 2: Find the Idiot**_

_**Val's PoV**_

_As we fallowed Lina, she took us actually father from where all of the other troops were and deeper into the down town area. "Where are we going?" Zel asked Lina. "Elsewhere" she replied "well geez that helps" I complained. "Oh suck it up, he shouldn't be to far away now..." she stated. Me and Zel looked at each other "who should be where?" we asked together. "BREAK" she yelled diving off to one side as an F/A-18 Superhornet Fighter flew right in-between us fallowed by about five Mazoku. "I see you're in trouble again" she said into her mic. "Who are you talking too?" Zel yelled over the noise. "The pilot" Lina answered. "Why?" I asked. "They always say ignorance is bliss, cause that "pilot" is why was in the ass end of no where!" she yelled back. "Sorry" was all I could think of saying. And then I guess the pilot said something and she got a pissed look on her face and said "YOU ONLY THINK I LOST MY TEMPER!!!!????" "Ummm…" Zel started "what now?" I finished "we have to drag "him" *points to the F-18 that no longer had any trailers* back to HQ" she stated. "How do you mean drag?" I asked "then" she continued what she was say "I need to take you two too class" she said that last part with a grin. "What do you mean class?" we both responded. "Well the SSDF needs to know what your best at doing to assignee proper tasks, mid you higher ups want you two to be soliders" she stated "great" we complained. "And you up there!" she started "get down here! So we can get the rooks back to HQ!" "Fine I'm coming!" "What was that?" I said and looked around "while you were complaining I put headsets on your heads" Lina said. "Well that's Lina for ya" I was guessing that was the pilot. "And who might you be?" I heard Zel ask. "My name is Luneth Sky, aka the Daemons Brother, witch ironically is my call sign" he said. "Who's the Daemon?" I asked. "Lina" he replied flatly. "Okay any way! HQ? That way fallow!" Lina said pissed as she flew of with the F-18 "wait up!" We yelled zipping after them._

_**~at HQ~**_

_"I'm back!" Lina said as landing. "Welcome back Miss Inverse" the Hangar crew all said at once "where's commander Sky?" "Waiting for us to clear his runway" Lina replied garbing us and pulling us aside as said pilot touched down and dismounted. "Well look who decided to join us" Lina Teased Luneth. "Hey not my fault I was assigned to be a pilot" he responded joining them. "Well now we need to go through pointless corridor after pointless corridor to actually get inside of the HQ. "About how long will this take?" Zel asked. "Bought an hour" Luneth said heading in fallowed by the newbies._

* * *

V: First Devon and now Flare... will my lif as an author get anymore complicated?  
D: Probably  
V: ...  
F: Hey the combat form has a point  
V: I know thats why im being silent...  
F: Now why wont you just listen to me?  
D: because hes your little brother  
F: *sigh*  
V: until next time...

Velis the Red + Devon the Combatform, and Flare the Pink

F: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!!  
V: uh oh, gotta fly! *jumps on an AC130 Gunship*


	4. Chapter 3: A Tiring Tour, and Rest

_F: Hiya evey one! its me! Flare! V's big sister, i'm here in his place because he suffered a tragice ingury... but dont worry! he'll be fine ^^  
D: Right a bout as fine as a dull knife cutting a potato, and **HOW **did you get up to him?  
F: Its a secret ^^  
D: Okay.... so...  
F: Yeah, yeah, yeah, i know DISCLAIMER jeez who do you think i am?  
D: Velis big sister  
F: ... Whats that suposed to mean?  
D: uhhh **GTG** *runs away*  
F: okay now that i'm alone, i don't own Slayers Final Fantasy or anything else mentioned in this story, my brother Velis does ^^_

_

* * *

__Chapter 3: A Tiring Tour and Rest_

_Lina's PoV_

"_Jesus H. Christ that really did take an hour!" Val marvelled as Zelgadiss said "it could be worse, and don't say the lords name in vain". "Is that really in vain?" I asked and he replied "yes". "well at least now that you've been confirmed as the trainees and have your SSDF ID's you wont need to go through crap to get inside the other levels of the building" Luneth informed "I also suggest you move your jet bikes from the hangar to the parking lot before curfew-" "wait there's a curfew!?" Val bursted out yelling in Luneth's face. "If it makes you feel better it's only for needing to be in your dorm, not lights out" Luneth said. "I'm slightly relived" Val said. "At any rate I think it would make the Chairwoman happy if we showed them around" I said. "your probably right" Luneth agreed "The first floor down is Pilot's training, but before we go down this is the hangar floor, were our fighter, and bomber craft are kept. On the roof is what's known as the sky runway because it's the highest named point in the city". "Now let's head down a level" I said leading them down a very large set of stairs._

_9__th__ floor: Flight school_

"_Welcome to flight schools every one" I said walking though the door leading to the endless and very confusing corridors. Of course Luneth being Luneth had to retort to that "been there, seen it, done it, wearing the jacket". I gave him a death glare as I heard Val try too hiding a laugh. "ANYWAY, most people don't know what they do on this level, so why don't you explain mister smart ass?" I directed at Luneth, and that time I heard both of the recruits laugh, "Very well then Miss Inverse, on this floor we have a wide selection of classes for those who want to fly fighter or bomber craft, if you choose to fly a bomber its pretty straight forward considering the SSDF only has B-52 Stratofortress; However, if you choose to be a fighter pilot, there are several choices of the craft you will command, for example: there's the F/A-18 Superhornet, F-22 "piece of junk" Raptor, F-35 Lightning, F-15 Eagle, F-16 "viper" Fighting Falcon" Luneth explained. "… Smart ass" was all I could say while the rooks looked in disbelief. "Now shall we take a tour of one of the facilities?" he said pushing the rooks along. "Aggghhhh" I said fallowing. "In these facilities we train the soldiers in basic hand to hand combat, gunmanship, and weapon usage. We train there reflexes, senses, and hearing to their full capabilities, other wise you wont be able to react properly in the cockpit of the jet its self. If you pass all of these fields then they test you in the simulator as if it was a real life invasion of the city along with your other class mates. That's all that you really need to know about this floor" Luneth said leading us out. "What an in depth description there Luneth" I said leading everyone back to the stairs. "Why thank you Lina" he responded. "And what's with you two you're abnormally quiet" I said looking back at Zelgadiss and Val. "It's just, just…" Val started "His knowledge on the subject" Zelgadiss Finished. "Oh don't be surprised" I said "They've been trying to make him an instructor for years" I finished leading us down to the next floor._

_8__th__ Floor: Soldiers and Tankers R Us_

"_Welcome to the floor of witch the SSDF has selected to train you on rooks, first things first since were here I'll show you your dorm, where the cafeteria is, and class before we see how things work in class" I said leading them down the main hall. "witch reminds me" I said reaching into my pack "I was given these to give to you two, holo maps of the building" I said giving them to them. "They're useful until and sometimes after you memorized a floor plan. It displays where you are with a green marker other places like classes and your dorm with red markers". "What's with the blue marker?" Val asked. "That marks the stairs on each level, because as you enter the bottom floors the stair case changes places for security reasons" Luneth spoke up. "Its wise too keep hold of our maps at all times?" Zelgadiss asked. "In your main uniform anyways" I said. "Good to know Val said as I lead them to their dorm. "Well this is it" I said opening their door. It wasn't much, a couple of beds two closets with all of the stuff they would need for their classes on their beds. In the closets were 7 main SSDF uniforms witch were a two piece (shirt and pants) navy blue body with a lighter blue Kevlar vest to make it look good, and red Epaulets with the trainee rank on the shoulders, 5 SSDF gym uniforms witch were just a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts with the SSDF logo on them, 5 SSDF swimsuits witch considering were male were a pair of black swim trunks with the SSDF logo, and room for some civilian clothing. "I recommend you keep one of each uniform in your pack along with your binders" Luneth suggested. "Anyway time to show you your class" I said leading them back into the halls. "Well here we are, your future classroom" I said leading them in "and take a look the teacher's still here". "Oh hi Lina" he said. "Zelgadiss, Val, meet your teacher Gourry Gabriev, ironically my old teacher" I said. "Most say he's the best teacher in the building, but he also has field experience" Luneth said "its very nice too meet you Mister Gabriev" Zelgadiss and Val said in sync. "No need to be formal you two were not in class" Gourry said "you going anywhere Lina?" "No just taking the rooks on a tour o the facilities in this building why?" "Mind if I tag along?" Gourry asked. "Sure why not" I said heading out the hall towards the floors hospital. Upon arriving I opened the door too…. "HI MISS LINA!" a male voice said right in front of my face "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I screamed "XELLOS!!!!!" I proceeded to punch him in the face; it was such a powerful punch he went flying out the window. The rooks' expression was as fallows OoO. "I've learned from my mistakes Miss Lina!" Xellos yelled activating a hidden Parachute under his coat. "Damn I was hoping he would just end up hitting the ground" I muttered under my breath. "Is she allowed to do that?!" Zelgadiss Exclaimed. "Depends on who it is, if its Xellos, the one she hit out the window then yes, she can hit me to, just not that hard" Gourry informed them. "Anyway, I suggest you mark the hospital on your map" I told them heading for the stairs without hesitation. "Okay?" I heard Val say as he ran after me with Gourry, and Zelgadiss._

_7__th__ Floor: Medical school, and the skilled Doctor team_

"_Stupid, idiotic, moronic, doctor" I was muttering to my self, never a good thing when I mutter to my self. "Be careful you two, she muttering to her self, it's never a good thing when she mutters too her self" Gourry informed the rooks. "How do you know Gourry?" I heard Val ask. Gourry's response was "Personal Experience". And I bet the rooks looked at each other worriedly. "here we are the only floor that has after noon classes" I said leading every one in, the only important part of this floor is to shoe you how the doctors work under high pressure, of the clock" I said leading them into a class where DIT's (doctors in training) were running around getting what they needed, but one group in particular stood out. Group ¾ comprised of Amilea Telsa Seyruun, Sylphiel Nels Rahad, Filia Ul Copt, and Gracia Naga Seyruun. "Interesting…. While Sylphiel, Naga, and Filia work on the majority of the surgery, Amilea multitasks by getting what they need at the time of witch they need it…. Efficient" I heard Luneth marvel "plus Amilea with the energy she has, in and out of class, is perfect for getting the materials they need in and on time….. genius" and just as he finished that thought the class ended, as the doctor checked how the students did, said students left him to his work. "Anyway were done here" I said taking everyone down the stairs "what do you think Gourry, skip the Office floors?" "I don't feel like mingling with the office workers so… yeah" he said as we went down floor after floor, of the building._

_BF 1: The Garage, Just Keep on Tanking_

_"What's so special about the garage?" Val complained. "Well if my calculations are correct you'll be able to see the main armoured force return from combat" and as I said that the forces returned "told ya's" "let me guess" Gourry said "women's intuition?". "Good boy you know something" I congratulated Gourry "oh come on Lina, you only go on about it all the time". With that I hit him off the head. "JELLYFISH BRAIN!!!!!" I yelled. "Wow Lina's really violent" Zelgadiss said to Val "you're telling me" Val responded "hey look it's the actual tanks!" he said staring at them like a child. "I take it you like them Val?" Luneth said looking at him oddly. "I've just wanted to see one close up" Val responded staring. "You know, if you want a transfer, you could" Luneth said "Luneth!-" I was about to lecture him on it the he said "he has the right to know he has the choice!" Luneth said. "Nah" Val responded "I'm gonna stick with Zel". "Well let's hurry and get this over with because I'm tired" I said heading down a level. I also heard Val say "Just keep on tanken' boys" before coming down himself._

_BF 2: The secret Weapons Facility_

_"Now, before I open this door, I need you two *points too the rooks* too promise not to tell any body from Holy Tech. Co." I said. "We promise" they said in sync. "Very well" I said leading them in. "what is this?" Zelgadiss asked. "This. This is the secret weapons facility" I said. "What are they making?" Val asked "that's classified information" Luneth said "of course, everything interesting is classified" Val complained "anyway all that's left is the repair bays, and those are pretty self explanatory so I suggest you go back to your dorm and get some rest the first day is always the hardest" Gourry said and headed up the stairs. "I agree with Gourry" Luneth said "see ya's" with that he went up stairs. "We should go too Val" Zelgadiss said heading up stairs quickly fallowed by Val. I looked back and headed up stairs leaving the door to close on its own. _

_Change Xellos_

_I quickly placed my foot in the way of the door to stop it from closing. Too think Lina Inverse couldn't sense my presence, I must have done something right, and I quietly slipped in and went invisible so no one would see me. As I roamed around I took pictures of every thing interesting especially the plans of the new Ray guns, and Wunder Waff. When I was done I made a quick pace towards home. Once I arrived I quickly went too my computer and uploaded the photos, then I attached them to an E-mail sent to the greater Czar Shabaranigdo._

_To: My Greater Czar Shabaranigdo _

_From: The Mysterious Priest Xellos _

_The fallowing my lord, are the SSDF's newest weapon that they plan on trying against us, the ray gun, and the Wunder Waff. The ray gun is what the name implies. It fires a high power Ray made from an unknown substance. It fires 30 shots before the battery needs to bee changed, plus it's the size of a mere hand gun. The Wunder Waff, Is gun that fires lightning bolts that travels to multiple targets. It only fires 3 shots but it clears out a bunch of enemies (aka us) and it is rifle sized so it takes the spot of primary weapon. I see one problem with this my greater Zarr. The two can be used together; I will await further orders on the matter._

_Shabaranigdo My Greater Czar._

_I am worried about this predicament. _

_After sending the message I went to my sent e-mails and deleted them all. After I was done I took a quick shower and went to bed._

* * *

F: Oh come on Devon it wasn't that bad  
D: Uhhh hello i was there!  
V: I'm a blob....  
F: And your point?  
V: Your a mean big sister!  
D: Gonna have to agree with him there...  
F: Well if you keep this up you'll end up roasted! *pushes Velis's bed down a steep hill and watches as he diisapears*  
D: Now that was crule....

Flare the Worrioress + Devon the Combatform + Velis the Pancake


	5. Chapter 4: Early Morning Interception

__

V: Am i dead?  
F: You wish  
D: Only wonded now no worries  
V: All i remember is wind a crash and pain...  
F: No need to worry about that it was nothing!  
D: Yeah, just you going down a hill at about 300mph  
F: Wow... only 300?  
D: Yup  
V: Your down on your game Flare  
F: It wasn't that! the hill just wasn't steep enough! yeah! thats waht it was, the hill wasn't steep enough!  
D: What ever you say  
V: anyways,

DISSCLAIMER: V: I do not own slayers or final fantasy or anything else in the writing of this story

F: He accually managed! *gives a small sarcastic clap to her hospitilized brother*

* * *

_Chapter 4: Early Morning Interception, and a Promotion_

_Luneth's PoV_

_~early morning hours~_

"_Uggg I hate being sent on morning patrol" I complained to my self. "Have you ever noticed it's always our two craft that are sent on early morning patrol?" my wingman Ingus asked me. "Actually now that you mention it we are," my co. pilot Refia said "and come to think of it things have been going a bit too well". "And knowing our luck something is about to go terribly wrong" Arc Ingus's Co. Pilot mused. And of course you know something did go wrong. "What the? I got 5… 6… 8… 15! Enemies on radar with more fallowing close behind!" Refia reported. "What are they? Aerial, or ground?" Ingus asked. "Due too speed I would say aerial, what we do is you call captain" she informed me. "Report it too command and ask for reinforcements, until they arrive, we hold them off" I told the party. "Looks like we will get to see some action this morning" Ingus said veering off towards the radar signatures. "That moronic, headstrong, barbarious, idiot, is going to get us killed!" Refia complained as she sent the information to SSDF command and I turned to fallow Iggy. "holy crap" Ingus said as he exited the city and saw the aerial armada of Mazoku. "well this could be problematic" I said too no one in general". "Problematic? PROBL-A-FREAKING-MATIC!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Refia yelled. "Actually yes, break formation!" I said flying full speed ahead toward the swarm of Mazoku. "Great, I always end up with the crazy one…" Refia complained. "Awwww" I spoke in a fake sad voice "Reffie chan doesn't like me very much" I then blew away 5 Mazoku I one shot "WOOHO! Fiver!". " I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!" Refia yelled at me. "Will you two stop Bickering? Your acting like a married couple" Arc complained. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" we said at the same time not that they could see it but we were obviously blushing after that remark. "He has a point, and anther one bites the dust" Ingus said flying through the remains of one "Arc, activate edges". "Roger" Arc responded as they flew through a few Mazu's. "Do you see what I see?" Arc asked me "Yeah I do…" I said. "They're retreating! We won! WOOHO!" Ingus yelled in joy ironically just as the support arrived. "Where are they?" the first pilot asked (A/N: they is flying F-22 "Piece of Junk" Raptors) "Retreating," Ingus replied "at least for now any way's". "I suggest you head back to base, we'll handle the rest of the patrol" the second pilot said "thank godess…" I muttered to my self "no more patrol!" I then flew toward SSDF main HQ._

_~Later~_

"_Earlier this morning two SSDF pilots who were on morning patrol reported Mazoku signature's in the morning fog, and went to investigate. Upon arrival they discovered a fleet of Mazoku were trying to make a surprise attack in the morning. The pilots who were valiantly fighting to defend our city were Warrant Officer Luneth Sky, his Co. Pilot Sergeant First Class Refia Heart, and his Wingman Chief Master Sergeant Ingus Sasune, and his Co. Pilot Sergeant Second Class Arc Siariyu. (A/N too view ranks fallow the link .com/topic/military-ranks-and-insignia-of-the-japan-self-defense-forces#Ground_Self-Defense_Force just go down to the JASDF). "well would you take a look at that, the news got something right for once" I mused "I guess Chief chose not to mention he promoted us for that"_

_~FB~_

"_Your clear for landing Commander Sky" the hangar crew informed me "and you might wanna hurry, Miss Lyra is waiting for you!", "did he say a Commander was waiting for us? Lyra too?". "That's what I heard" I told her as I touched down on the sky runway "But why would the SSDF Head commander be waiting for us?" I asked my self as our plane was towed to the Hangar. Upon arriving was in fact Commander Lyra Storm, SSDF Head Commander. "Commander!" I said after dismounting and coming too a crisp salute as Iggy's plane came into the hangar. "Luneth at ease, long time no see. How did I know you were the ace pilot my craft informed me of?" she said. "Commander?" I asked not quite comprehending. "Don't worry about it Mr. Sky. I'm proud to be the one to give you this gift, Lieutenant Sky" She said handing me a small, box of 7 new sets of Lieutenant First Class ranked Sky Blue Epaulets. "thank you ma'am" was all I could say"_

_~EFB~_

"_I still find it ironic that we all got promoted at the same time" I mused too my self as I looked at the clock. "Wow its only noon? That means Zel, and Val are done their first day of class". "I wonder how it went for them?" I wondered as I headed to the Cafeteria on the Pilots floor. _

* * *

"_I still find it ironic that we all got promoted at the same time" I mused too my self as I looked at the clock. "Wow its only noon? That means Zel, and Val are done their first day of class". "I wonder how it went for them?" I wondered as I headed to the Cafeteria on the Pilots floor. _

V: Sometimes i wonder about myself...  
F: I gave up a long time ago  
D: Ugggh. and the family fude begins again...

Velis the Red and Devon the Combatform + Flare the Warrioress

D: I'm benevolent


	6. Chapter 5: After the First Class

_D: I'm proud to announce that Flare and Velis arn't dead, just severly maimed.  
F: I'll get you one of these days  
V: Yeah, when the Covonant come to Earth -_-  
F: Shut up V  
V: why start now?  
D: DISSCLAIMER: We do not own Slayers or Final Fantasy, they just think they do  
F: Your dead when i get out of here you stupid parasite!  
D: Weather you like it or not were starting now.  
V + F: HEY! Were not done ye-_

* * *

_Chapter 5: After the First Class, and the Agent Change_

_Zelgadiss PoV_

"_Well, that was so tiring it was fun!" I heard Val rejoice as we headed toward the café or meal area what ever you wanna call it. "You call something that tiring fun?" I asked Val "well I guess it could be worse, you could be saying dieing is fun" I teased him. "Hey that's not funny!" he responded as we entered. "Wow this place is… is…" I started "really small" Val finished. "Well that's just because they have café areas for each class" a familiar voice stated. "Lina!?" Val stated surprised too see her here. "The one and only" she said. "But what are you doing here!?" he asked. "Did you forget already?" she said. "Forget what?" Val asked with a confused look on his face. "She said she graduated Gourry's class remember?" I said as Val fell over for forgetting that important factor. "Damn it…" he said getting up heading over to the serving counter with Zel fallowing close behind. "What will you have there boys?" the Lunch lady asked. I was about to open my mouth when Val blurted "anything is fine by us!" as she went off to her kitchen I thought "Gee thanks for letting me have my own opinion on things Val". "Thank you!" Val said when she came back and gave them their food. "How do you manage to eat, walk, and hold your tray at the same time?" I asked Val. "practice" was his response. "Okay I don't wanna know" I said sitting down with Lina. "Don't wanna know what?" she asked. "How I eat, walk and hold 6lbs at the same time" Val stated. "Practice" she said. "I meant how he practiced" I corrected. "Ahh well that's a different story completely" she said sitting up "so how was your first day you two?" Lina asked. "Tiring" I said. "Tiring but fun!" Val responded all happy like. "some one seems a bit energetic" Lina said. "I've never been so worked in my life!" Val kept fantasizing. "Okay is I normal to see someone enjoy the classes around here?" I asked Lina. "Nope normally they're running in fear" she responded._

_Change Gourry_

"_well now that that's done I can get myself something to eat!" I said as I left my teaching area. "Excuse me but are you Gourry Gabriev?" a voice asked me. "Uhhh… yeah why? I said turning around to see who was talking to me, first thing I saw was green Epaulets. "Sir!" I said coming to a crisp salute. "at ease Gabriev. I have news for you" he said. "What might that be sir, and please forgive my asking but what's your name?" I said lowering my right hand. "No worries Mr. Gabriev, My name is Blitz, Blitz Inverse" he informed me. "Your Lina's Father?" I asked quite dumbfounded. "Yes I'm her father, anyway commander Lyra regrets that she can't be here in person, but when your class Graduate's in 3 month's your being sent back into the field Lieutenant" he told me passing me the traditional black box witch held his old Red Epaulets. "Thank you sir!" he said overjoyed to hear his wish would be coming true in three months. "Now take care of your self Mr. Gabriev" Blitz said getting up and going where-ever it was the Green Agents hid. "I'm hungry…" I randomly said too my self as I headed toward my classes café. _

"_Hiya Lina!" I said as I approached the table she sat at along with Zel, and Val. "hey Jellyfish brains" she responded as I came toward her table with an overloaded plate. "Do you have enough there sir?" I heard Zel ask. "Not even…" I said as I started to eat the insane amount of food on my plate. "Are you sure?" Val asked. "Actually no…" I said as I finished my meal. "I see you still eat a lot Gourry" Lina said as she stole what was left of my food. "I see you still steal my leftovers" I said giving her a look. "food's food" she said while the rooks' just sat and stared. "I wish I knew what we should do this after noon…" Val said quite boredly. "Well you could explore the downtown area" another voice decided to join in. "hey long time no see Luneth" I said as he sat down in a civilian attire. "well look who decided to join us" Lina said as Luneth sat down "and where might I ask are you going on this fine day brother dearest?". "BROTHER!?" the rooks' and I both said. "Later" Lina said waving us off. "okay first I don't like it when you say dearest, Second as for why I'm not in uniform is because due too mine and Iggy's fighting off the morning invasion force we were given the rest of the day off" he said with one of his Fruitcake grins (A/N: the term fruit cake grin comes from Xellos's common nickname "The Fruitcake" and the way he grins) "what have I told you about doing that!" Lina yelled at Luneth grabbing him in a choke hold. "Not to do it?" he weakly said as everyone wondered how she did that so quickly. "right and you do it because?" she asked. "I can't help it?" he responded as he lost what breath he had left. "Stupid good reasons" she muttered to herself as she let go and sat back down. "Thank you" he said as he took in that sweet oxygen. "well I guess I don't really know this area of town" Zel said. "feeling a tad bit adventurous are we Zel?" Val asked. "perhaps" Zelgadiss Responded. "well it doesn't surprise me you don't know this area of town" I said "I mean why would a couple of 20 year olds who work else where want to come down to the business district?" I said "but what most people don't know is the business district is more of a shopping district, so its probably worth it to explore". "Its settled then!" Val said jumping up Grabbing Zel and running off. "I haven't seen one as energetic as that since sis was a student" Luneth mused. "well I've got a bit more work to do then I'm calling it a day" I said getting up. "I'm heading back to my dorm, see ya's" Lina said getting up to leave as I left with Luneth in tow._

* * *

V: We all live in a yellow submarine  
D: I think your brother has brain damage  
F: He always has.... *whispers* He was droped on his head 3 times a a baby  
D: let me guess, they were all you?  
F: 2 out of 3  
D: Nice


	7. Chapter 6: Exploring town and the Email

_**V: SORRY FOR NOT WRIGHTING PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!  
F: You've been watching too much fruits basket again haven't you?  
V: So what if i have?  
D: You know people are starting to get tired of your arguments  
V: SHE SATRTED IT!!!!  
F: Guilty concious much?  
D: For the love of-  
V: DONT SAY HE WHO DOSE NOT EXISTS NAME IN VAIN!!!!  
D + F: *sweatdrop*  
D: Well then i'll just do the-  
V: If you do the disclaimer i'll go get the flame thrower... *said in evil ominus low voice*  
D: *meep*  
F: Velis own's nothing to do with slayers or FF, or any of the military vichles mentioned in this fan fic  
V: ...  
F: Hey not my fault you argued with Devon

* * *

**_

Chapter 6: Exploring Town and the Response to the E-Mail

_Zelgadiss PoV_

"_Wow! This place is a shopping District in Disguise!" I marvelled as I looked around all of the shops. "Gourry was right! This place is more of a shop then a chop!" Val said as he walked down the street making a holomap of the area. Wow I didn't think you would think of that Val" I said noticing what he was doing. "Well I guess Gourry's class actually did something to me" Val said marking another shop._

_Change Xellos_

_I was just finishing getting ready for work considering I didn't need to be there till the afternoon when my computer screen booted up saying new E-Mail from Unknown I knew exactly who it was. I rushed over to computer, sat down and read what the message had too say._

_**TO: Xellos**_

_**FROM: Dynast Gryascherra **_

_**Xellos the master is extraordinarily pleased with what you have achieved in the Secret Weapons Facility or SWF. He wishes that you find a way to destroy the prototype weapons when they are produced due to him believing that they will instantaneously try using it in combat, and we did teats with the data you sent us confirming that the enemy's weapons would do severe damage to our soldiers. He asks that if you can find out more about Project Thunder, and Project Ray do so**_

_**Dynast Grauscherra **_

_**Reporting For the Greater Czar Shabaranigdo**_

_**Keep up the good work.**_

_I was please I got rewarded but displeased that the message was not from the Czar him self. Now he had to find away to get back into that Facility with out being spotted… that would be the hard part… I thought heading to work._

_Change Zelgadiss_

"_Wow I can't believe its sundown…" I said as we walked up the main entry to the SSDF main office "well at least we have a map of the district" Val said as we opened the doors. "ID's please boys" the lady at the front desk said as we walked past. "Yup" Val said as we showed them and continued to the 8__th__ floor. Once there we hurriedly walked to our dorm for the night._

* * *

**V: okay i know what your thinking what's with the short chapter and what not.  
F: He dosen't know by the way  
D: what does he know?  
V: THE PLOT LINE OF THIS STORY!!!!  
D: ......  
F: Hes got ya there**  
**D: shut up....**


	8. Chapter 7: Emmbarrasing Hans

_V: For once im alone in this place... and its quite surrprising to me... the reason for this being. Flare is sick, and Deavon is out shopping.  
V: So for once i get to do the disclaimer._

Dissclaimer: I do not own slayers, Final Fantasy, or any this else that come into play in this chapter.

_V: I never thought i'd say i was lonly...  
D: I'm back!  
__V: Finally!  
D: Whats with you?  
V: Nothing much....

* * *

_

Chapter 7: The Fight and Embarrassment of Hans

_FF 3 months_

_Val's PoV_

"_Its 1 day!" I exclaimed at Zel as he informed me that we were for some reason being involved in Gourry's class graduation even though we were only there for 3½ months. "Trust me Val I'm surprised too" Zel said as he got out from changing "But at any rate we are". "How do you know this?" I said getting one of my uniforms out of my closet. "Gourry came by while you were still sleeping" Zel responded as I sweatdropped. "Well at least it was Gourry who said that I said walking into the bathroom._

_~In class~_

"_Well I dare say you know the schedule by now" Gourry said as we partnered up for mid class sparing exercises. Unfortunate for me I had had big muscular and royal pain in the ass Hans for a partner today joy… "Are you ready to lose" he said in a thick German Accent. "As ready as I'll ever be" I said as I got into a fighting position. "Very well then pretty boy" Hans said… wait did he just call me a pretty boy? As in some stuck up rich kid? He'd better hope not. "Pretty boy?" I asked my self out loud "sure I'm good looking and all but I wouldn't call myself a pretty boy" I said as he decided to put his guard down. Just what I wanted. I proceeded to punch him directly in the side of the head, damn. I was aiming for his face… "Oh ho ho, so you want to play like that eh?" Hans said not even flinching, then he charged at me. "Not good, not good!" I muttered to myself looking for some way to block him, not that I was quick enough, because the next thing I remember was flying into the wall. "Owwww…" I said to my self as I climbed out of the crater he put me in, and I swear, the wall was so thin in that crater that you could hear the girls class next door… I hope I don't get sent into that hole again or its misunderstandings 101 for me. "That hurt" I said as I reaproached Hans. "Haven't had enough eh?" he said crossing his arms. "I'll admit," I started "Your are a good fighter, but you have a weakness" I said in that matter-of-factally tone witch I've always wanted to do. "And what's that?" he asked Cracking his neck. "At the speed you run if your opponent merely side steps your attacks you'll run head first into a wall!" I said waving my finger back and forth to prove my point. "Oh Shut Up!" he said as he commenced his charge, and just to prove my point. When he got close I stepped to my right. As he zoomed passed life seemed to slowdown, so. I waved with a smile on my face, as life regained speed and he rammed straight into the crater I made earlier and broke right though. "Poor Hans…" I said leaving and reporting to Gourry, even though it was pretty hard to miss, but… it school so I had to fallow orders, plus with him… you never know. "Hello Mr. Gabriev" I said as I entered the relaxation area "Oh hi Val, I take it you won?" he said marking his clip board. "Uhhh yeah" I responded "Don't you see the hole in the wall/hear the feminine voices screaming at Hans?" I asked. "Uhhh… no" he responded and I facefaulted. "Dumb and Deaf?" I said looking at him "Well, now we'll have to call you Double D" I said jokingly as he gave me a look that screamed I heard that. "Anyway god job Val, your done for today" he said. "Are you suspending me?" I asked. "No! I'm ending class early today because I have some things to get done later" he said. "Oh... okay see'ya!" I said heading back to my dorm considering it was 2 hours until noon._

* * *

V: I've been having a problem team....  
F: And what might that be?  
V: Well i'm almost done writing this story, i know how its going to end but i don't know when to end it...  
D: And this is a problem because?  
V: Well i'm at a part in writing where i could end it in the next chapter...  
F: But...?  
V: In my original run through it was going to be later-  
D: Then just stick to your plan  
V: But mind hasn't been in the writing mood...  
F: Uh huh.  
D: So? it take a little longer to write-  
F: And post....  
V: And i'm allready behind....  
F: Then let the readers decide  
D: The few that we have any way....


	9. Chapter 8: The Sparr with Jack

_V: Hello  
F: Whats up with you?  
V: I'm tired  
D: If you ask me you need sleep  
V: Why?  
F: Cause your tired moron *smacks Velis*  
D: whilst they bickker i shall do that witch is nessicary  
Disclaimer: Velis the tired dose not own any of which is mentioned just the plot line.__

* * *

__Chapter 8: The Fight with Jack and the Proof of Graduation_

_Zelgadiss PoV (note this goes on at the same time Val was fighting Hans)_

"_Well I dare say you know the schedule by now" Gourry said as we partnered up for mid class sparing exercises. "Find your assingned partner and commence sparring". Today I was partnered with Jack Somme. Another bad one of the infamous three when it came to fighting… luckily he's not as bad as Hans as i'd learned from veiwing others. As soon as the match started he made a breakneck run at me, I barely dodged out of the way but he quickly turned about and commenced his seacond pass. This time, when I parried to the side I placed my left leg in his path causing him to trip. Immediatly after i quickly ran behind some boxes to give myself some time to think. Soon after i took cover a loud Thud! Resounded from the gym distracting every one within. Without wasting a moment of that well timed distraction, I ran up to Jack and kneed him in the stomach, immediatly after pulling him into a headlock and punching him in the side of the head knocking him off killter temporarily. Soon after I heard the wall breakdown, that time I made a mistake and looked over to see Hans getting assaulted by the Girls class and Val walk over to the actual class room. "GRAAAAAHHH!" I heard Jack yell as he threw me off of himself. And it was quite obvious that he was pissed off. As I side stepped to avoid the hulk of moving flesh that zoomed by i was thrown off my feet. "That" i said panting "Was close" I said as I stood and regained balance. Just as I got up into a defence position he came back again even faster, this time. I had no hope of dodging... so instead I ducked in fear as he tripped over me and flew into the hole hans had made. "AHHHHHH!!!!" was all that he said before assult of the girls. "Ow… That's gonna leave a mark…" I said looking at the damage done and the unconscious body of Jack Somme. "I guess that means I win?" I asked my self as I headed to the main class holdig my throbbing head to report to Gourry. "Hey Zel!" he said as I approached. "Hello Mr. Gabriev" I responded slightly annoyed. "Good job in your match by the way, Very well done, by the way can you ask Val how he plans to pay for my wall?" he asked. "Well i'm pretty sure it will be by his next 20 or so pay checks" I said with a joking tone of voice. "Yes tell him that why dont you" he said. "yes sir i saif" I said as I headed toward my seat expecting extra class. "You can go back to your dorm; I'm ending class early today because of the gradations tomorrow, and i need to finish marking those written exams..." Gourry informed me. "On that note," I said "Are you sure we're able to Graduate with the others?" I asked. "Are you kidding me?" he said semming shocked, I shook my head "No". "Zel look, you and Val are better fighters, shooters, and runners than anyone else in this idiotic class, and you've only been here just under three months! You're more than then ready to go out into the field of operations" he said with a voice of pride "I haven't had student's who made the Green agents this happy since Lina was in classes" he informed me. "Well, that's… really good to know I said leaving the room as the others started to pour in from completion. _

* * *

V: Well thats another short one  
D: Hey not my fault you ended it there  
V: Yeah yeah, i know but you wanted me to get my sleep didn't you?  
F: He's got ya there Dev.  
D: ........


	10. Chapter 9: Graduation Surprise Attack

_Chapter 9: The Graduation, and a Surprise Attack (Part 1)_

_Lina's Pov_

_Aprox. Half way through grad of Red agents_

_"so Lina" Luneth asked me as we watched another student acquire their proof of graduation, " have you noticed that the Mazoku haven't attacked since that propaganda raid 3 months ago?" he asked. "I guess, but don't knock it. Next thing you know there will be Mazoku all over the city" I replied. "I hope your wrong…" he said as they entered the W's. "Whys that?" I asked. Because when it comes to stuff like this you're usually right and that would be hell" he said. "Well now that I think about it" I said as my pager went off, I ignored it. "They have been down in attacks lately…" I finished as the last student got their PoG award thank sweet Ciepheed that this is over… I said as the students- er, Graduates left the room. My pager vibrated again, and it was starting to get on my nerves. "well at the very least at least it's a good day outside" I said to my brother as I walked toward the window in time to see an MH60 Black Hawk helicopter fly by the window and get blown to pieces as it neared the other side of the building. "What the hell?" I heard Luneth mutter as he looked over in the direction of the cloud of smoke, then the intercom of the building started to blare "WARRNING WARNING! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! ALL HANDS REPORT TO STATIONS. THIS IS NOT A DRILL, REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL. Without giving it a second thought I ran to my dorm, broke the lock on it, went in and grabbed my M4A1 Assault Rifle w/ laser pointer as my pager buzzed again, this time I threw it out the window, and ran down all the flights of stairs to meet up with my unit. _

_Change Luneth _

_Once the siren started to wail I ran up a flight of stairs and into my dorm, I quickly changed from my SSDF main office uniform, into my flight gear and hitched a ride on the Hangar/service elevator witch Ironically was taking mine and Iggy's planes up to the Sky runway on the roof, let me just say, it was the longest elevator ride of my life. Once near the top I started the engines, by the time they were ready to taxi the elevator reached the top level of the building. And somewhere along the way my co. pilot and Iggy's crew showed, and we entered the runway right next to each other (hey this runway is big enough for 3 B-52's to take off in V-formation, so 2 F-18's isn't really that big) we then accelerated tearing down the runway and into the sky._

_Change Val_

_Zel and I we sitting in the troop transport with a few others waiting for the Squad Commander who one of the soldier's had paged twice since. But they weren't gonna let the driver move until their Sq. Commander arrived. I was starting to wonder if their "commander" even cared about the attack, but the others said she did. Now I was wondering who "she" was (A/N any guesses?) but I wouldn't need to wait long cause just as I came up with that thought she came charging towards our Transport. "Is that Lina?" I heard Zel whisper to me, "I think so" I responded as the femme in question jumped onboard and the driver started to pull out of the parking area. "So I have two new recruits in my unit eh?" she said and one of the others said "4 if you count the new medic were getting once they graduate" one of her other squad mates said as gunfire could be heard. "lets just hope we don't meet "much" trouble" Lina said looking out the back, "no offence or anything commander but that coming from you usually means there will be severe amounts of trouble" an older and more familiar voice said. "Gourry! What are you doing here!" she asked quite surprised. "I was sent to your squad, why else would I be here?" he said as the roaring tanks dove by. "Never mind," she said as the transport hit another bump "anyways were heading to the capital building, Intel reports that the Mazoku are actually targeting Mayor Pillionelle di Seyruun. But, we all know how reliable they are when it comes down to split second decisions" Lina briefed us. "So we have no idea if that's their true intention?" Zel asked. "Nope" she responded._

_Change Shabaranigdo_

_"Sir" Dynast said "I have reports that the Invasion of Seyruun city is well underway and that they caught the SSDF completely by surprise, as for our agents in London, England we haven't heard from them in several days" he was very informative to me, probably the best of my servants. "That is very good news, except for our agents in London not informing us, I still find it funny that they fell for our two agents in their organization…" I mused to my self out loud. "Two sir?" Dynast asked. "Yes, well you know about Xellos, the Nano Surgeon, but I have some one even higher up, do you remember our dear friend Gauv?" Dynast's expression changed from confused to hatred like that, "Why yes I remember him, it's hard not to after what he did 10 years ago" Dynast responded. "Well it would seem like he's trying to earn our respect again considering he's working with the Green Agents of the SSDF" I said as Dynast had a look of shock on his face. "He's what!" he practically yelled at me " I could be doing a better job them him at this!" Dynast yelled trying to prove something. "look he was simply the best choice" I said trying to calm him down. "How is that traitorous scum the best choice!" he screamed. "BECAUSE WE SEALED HIS MAZOKU POWER WHEN HE BETRAYED US 10 YEARS AGO!" I yelled at him causing him to flinch backwards, "THEY CAN'T SENSE THAT HES A MAZU EVEN IF THEY TRIED! BECAUSE IT'S UNDETECTIBLE! YOU MORON!" I blared at him, "anyway leave me" I said turning away. "y-yes sir" he said retreating. _


	11. Chapter 10: Surprise Attack Part 2

_Chapter 10: The Surprise Attack Part 2_

_Lina's PoV_

_ "How the heck did they get into the city without anyone noticing!" one of my squad yelled over the gunfire that was starting to devastate the downtown area. "I don't know!" I yelled back ducking down to reload. "Where are all the fighters! I don't see them!" Val yelled as he him self ducked down to reload his MP-5. "They're helping to clear out the Mazoku in the populated / shopping districts!" Gourry said mounting his SAW Light Machinegun (LMG). Now even if they tried they wouldn't be able to hear themselves over the racket Gourry's LMG was making, so I swapped to My squad + Gourry's radio channel on our Headset communicator's. "Now that we can hear one another properly" I said taking aim at a Mazu and blew its head of with a single burst "Prepare to fall back" I sad and ducked behind cover as one of the shadow balls hit the piece of cover I was using. "Why?" Zel responded (A/N: Remember that they're talking Via HSC (Headset Communicator)). "I know why" Gourry broke in; the sound of his LMG could be heard clear as day, until it stopped… "ACK!" he said leaving the LMG ducking behind cover as one of the shadow balls hit and destroyed his LMG, "Anyway, its because the Mazoku keep coming right towards us and they wont stop" he said pulling out his M1911 Colt .45 pistol. "Exactly" I said finishing off my magazine. I slung my rifle and gave the order, "FALL BACK NOW!" everyone complied but I heard Val mutter something about having to make a retreat on his first mission being an embarrassment._

_Change Blitz Inverse_

_ I was in the surveillance stronghold as those who worked there called it going over all of the video that the cameras had shot wondering how the hell anyone could have bypassed the security of the building. I was starting to wonder if the Mazoku had somehow managed to get an operative inside of the office AS an agent, witch was supposedly impossible, but just like the Bismark was unsinkable… he'd learned that those sorts of things always happen in the end, and he would mention this to the other Green Agents when he rejoined them. But what was really hampering his mood was something else entirely. He didn't even notice one of the scientists who had been working in the basement came in. "Umm… Mr. Blitz?" he asked. "What is it?" I said slightly annoyed by the voice interrupting my own research into the camera footage. "I think we found what was interrupting our radar signal" he said leading me toward the main labs AKA the Y-Labs. When we arrived I saw just a normal radio on a lab table, but by the complexity of the halls leading us here, it was obviously more than that… I'd known about the Y-Labs yes but only certain other agents knew about it. Other than the one's who worked there, Gauv, Lyra, and Myself as far as I knew, knew about them… anyways, I bet some how one of my kids knew about them. "So what am I looking at Dr.?" I asked looking at the "radio" on the examination table. "Well we've discerned that this is what was creating the jamming signal, but when we tested it" he said and I looked at him waiting for him to finish what he was saying "it seems that we have a Mazoku in this building because… it seems to be Mazoku its self… unable to move on its own, but capable of causing mass destruction…" he said look at me worriedly. "Well then it's been confirmed…" I said walking toward the exit, then turned around to face the scientist. "We have Mazoku amongst us" I then left the labs and went to the hidden entrance to the very bottom floor of the building._

_Change Copy Rezo_

_ I was running across catwalk after catwalk with all of my research and blue prints on my new project for the SSDF with out caring for anyone else, that's what Rezo was for. As I ran by said mans lab I noticed that he was still sitting at his desk working on his own Project not even caring about the attack out side, I couldn't get the roar of the jets out of my head. "what are you doing!" I yelled at him "aren't we supposed to be evacuating!" I half asked. "Yes I know but… but!... I'M ON A ROLL!" he yelled making a pose holding his fist in the air, me? I sweat dropped. "I have every thing worked out for how my weapon will come together! I have the necessary materials written down, the calibre of bullet! I have every thing I need! Even the design! I just need to make it and get it to the SSDF's best solider" he said as I pondered what he said. Just then a couple of workers for the stations went past. "Only one?" I asked, him being the original knew what I meant "Only one" he responded. "Okay then!" I said running out "hey you people!" I yelled, "Yes you! Get over here! Were going to make one more weapon before we leave!" and with that we set to work on the CS-6 Recon Assault rifle._


	12. Chapter 11: Surprise Attack Part 3

_Chapter 11: Surprise Attack Part 3 _

_Lina's PoV_

_ We were holding out in a building a few blocs away from where we were last fighting. We were keeping the Mazoku at bay, witch was a good thing, but… we were running out of ammunition. "I think were done for!" one of my squad said as his last clip of ammo went empty. "Never say die!" Gourry retorted. "But I didn't!" the solider said. "Does it really matter right now?" I said as I loaded my gun with my last clip. "Where's air support when you need it?" Val complained slinging his empty MP-5 and drawing his side arm._

Change Shabaranigdo

_ "Well, things are going better than I had expected…" I said to myself looking at my Holo-table watching the battle over Seyruun city. "But sir" Zellas Mettalium one of my 5 General's who was with me, "it seems like they're holding out good" she said watching the battle over the populated area's. "Yes but look here" I said pointing to the west side of the city at their capital building, I'd gotten this holo map thanks to one of Xellos's transmissions in the early days of his operation, "They aren't even trying to protect their own mayor" I said marvelling over their stupidity. "What are they doing?" Zellas said pointing to a couple of planes that just took off and headed toward the west side. "Whatever they're doing it wont help them in the least, were conquering them just like Alexander the Great did the Persians" I said watching the SSDF pointlessly try to defend their City._

_Change Rezo_

_ "YOU STUPID LAIR!" my copy yelled at me as I started to make the first of 2 SMG's. "I wish they hadn't messed up my two precious assault rifles" I said completely ignoring my tied up copy. You see they way the workers messed up the assault rifle's was they had Telescopic sights on top instead of iron sights, and pistol grips instead of for grips. "Here! Don't screw these one's up" I said as I handed them the newly made CS-7 SMG's. "Okay sir they said taking them over to their work bench. "When I get untied I'm gonna kill you!" my copy said as I walked over and stuffed an octopus ball (or takoyaki) in his moth. "Ohhhh… tak-o-ya-ki…." He said like he was in heaven "anyways, ARE YOU GOING TO UNTIE ME BEFOR I KILL YOU! OR AFTER!" he yelled at me. "Well I can't really untie you if I'm dead now can I?" I asked being a smartass. "shut-up" he said as I untied him. "Thank you" he said looking at the rifles. "They look good" he said examining them. "Yeah but the worker's put the wrong part on them…" I whined looking down. "They did that because I asked them too" a feminine voice said. "Whose there?" my copy said as he looked around confused. "Oh no one important" the voice said revealing herself. "Commander Storm!" I said astonished, why would she be here? I wondered. "Were done the workers said handing her the 2 SMG's witch had been fitted with telescopic sights just like the Assault Rifles. " I'll need the other two" she said looking at the AR's. "Yes ma'am" I said in a grieving voice handing them to her. "But what are you going to do with them?' Copy Rezo asked. "I'm going to take them to my best agents" she said leaving the building. we fallowed a distance afterward but she just disappeared._

_Change Luneth_

_ I'd just taken off. I couldn't believe how many Mazoku were in the city. I was given an order to go to the western side of town since the Mazoku were starting to break through over their. upon landing for a rearm one of the Green Agent's Gauv? Meh, it was something like that. But apparently by order of the Green Agent counsel had agreed on buying new air craft for each wing of craft for better identification. So anyway, we landed, got out of our craft, were introduced to our new Superhornet's, witch had been painted pure Jet Black except for gold on the wing trim. Once we were in the air I noticed that it was more responsive to manoeuvre's. Damn… now I had to get used to how it handled… a bonus however was that its top speed had been increased, they must have changed/upgraded the engines. Either way it didn't take long to get used to it. I liked the top speed of 2000mph personally, better than 1500, fully laden I mean. "So they souped up or Hornets eh?" Iggy said as he pulled into formation. "It would seem so" I said getting a look of enjoyment on my face as we neared our destination. "Great now he's gonna make every one think he going to destroy a brand new aircraft!" Refia complained. "Depends on whose watching" I said "Hehehe, Engage at will Iggy!" I said as I dove straight down a street that had a building with a group of Red Agents held up in it being pinned down by a bunch Mazoku at the door. I fired 1 Aim-9X sidewinder and pulled straight up as to avoid crashing into the building, the missile blew said Mazoku into the next world, if they even had one._

_Change Zelgadiss_

_~Just before the F/A-18's arrived~ _

_ "Lina! Maybe we should be leaving!" Gourry said obviously getting worried about the predicament we were in. "he has a point" I said "were all stuck using our side arms, and they don't seem to be doing much for our effort!" Val added. "Very well but were do we go?" she said starting to think when Gourry called out "F-18!". "What?" we all said looking at a Jet Black F/A-18 Superhornet come tearing down the street flying just above street level, and fire a missile climbing straight up. "GET DOWN!" Lina yelled as the missile impacted destroyed the wall and the Mazoku in front of it. "Wow" Gourry said in awe. "Can you say lucky?" Val matched Gourry's tone perfectly. "Let's hurry toward the mayors building. There might actually be some weapons there" Lina said getting up and heading off, I bet if she knew who the pilot was she'd radio him and give him thanks for saving us but… we knew the skill looked familiar, but like is said just can't place a name._


	13. Chapter 12: Surprise Attack Part 4

_Chapter 12: Surprise Attack Part 4_

_Gourry PoV_

_ "How close are we to the mayors office?" I said to Lina as we hid in another building from Mazoku. "I think its one more block" she responded. It wasn't a secret, we were tired and low on ammunition. "I'm surprised the Mazoku aren't in this area, I mean it's the Mayor's District" the unknown squad member said standing up. "Sit-down before you-" Zel started to say but was cut off by a shadow ball blew through the window and killed the unknown solider. "Move out!" Lina ordered getting up running out the back as more Mazoku attacks pummelled the building. "We have to hurry' Lina said panting coming out of the ally right in front of the Mayor's home. "Oh thank-" Lina started to say when a gun-shot resounded in the area. We all looked at each other and booked it toward the building that lay before us._

_Change Lyra's PoV_

_ "Well what was that about needing to protect me?" I asked one of the mayor's guards as I put my Hand-gun away. "h- h- how?" he asked. "20mm bullet, couldn't you guess?" I said as foot steps approached. "I'm sorry miss but by order of the Seyruun law witch was made by the first mayor and the first commander of the SSDF anyone of high political power, or Green Agents of the SSDF must remain protected by the guards when in this building" he said finally noticing the footsteps "Who goes there!" he yelled. I took that chance and slipped by to the mayor's room. I heard that one of my medic trainees was his daughter and was with him I wanted to know witch one it was. _

_Change Lina's Pov_

_ "HEY! LET ME THROUGH!" I yelled at one of those useless Body guards. "I'm sorry miss! But you can't go there!" he said in a thick British accent. "My ass!" I said as I took one good punch and knocked him out. "Well now that that's done we can move on" I said while every one fallowed me dumbfounded. "Remind me never to get on Lina's bad side" I heard Val whisper to Zel._

_Change Luneth's PoV_

_ I was looking around out-side as we flew down main street wondering were the heck the Mazoku were. "Geez you'd think Main Street would be flooded with them…" Refia said looking out. "You would I sure thought so" I said as we flew past the Mayor's residence. Then I herd a click and the sound of the engines powering down. I was looking at the dials frantically looking for what went wrong, and then I found it. "Luneth? Why aren't the engines working?" Refia asked me. "Because I discovered the price for all of the perks this plane gives us. Fuel Capacity." I said in the happiest sarcastic voice ever. "Were are we supposed to land then genius?" she asked me. "Ummmm…." I said looking around as we past over another part of main street "ah-ha" I said. "You aren't thinking whet I think your thinking are you?" Refia asked me with a worried tone. "I more than likely am" I said turning about to float down main street. "You are two!" she said as I lowered altitude. "I told ya so!" I retorted extending landing gear. "Prepare for a rough landing" she said in her worried voice as the jarring force of touch down hit. "See that wasn't so bad" I said to her as the plane came to a stop just out side of the mayor's residence. "Yeah but if I say with you I'll be grey before I finish my service time" she said dismounting after me. "Nah, your hairs to red to turn grey now" I joked and she punched my shoulder "Geez it was just a joke" I said. "doesn't mean it was funny" she said in a matter of factually tone as we entered the building just in time to hear Lina say "My ass!" and send one of the guards falling down the stairs. "That's Lina for you" I said stepping over the guy and climbing the stairs, with Reffie in close pursuit. _


	14. Chapter 13: Surprise Attack Part 5

_Chapter 13: The Surprise Attack Part 5_

_Lina's PoV_

_As we approached the mayor's main office several voices could be heard I tried to pick them out as the others set up a perimeter, but because of the cracked sound proofing I could hardly hear their voices. All I knew was that there were 2 females and about 4 males. "Good news and bad news" I said "Good" Gourry responded "well we know that there's about 6 there and the mayors one of them". "Bad?" Zel asked. "We don't know if the other five are friendly or not…" I said as every one prepared for the worst. "Only one way to find out" Val said getting into position behind the door._

_Change Lyra_

_I groaned to my self. The mayor had been rambling on for the past 5 minutes about how there wasn't much he could do in a military situation such as this. Ugh. All I was able to find out while I was here was that the mayor's daughter was in fact the medic trainee that I had assigned to join my daughter Lina's squad, and the bag of weapons I had on my shoulder was starting to get heavy. Not that she knows I'm her mother. But what major organizer wants their child to know that there their boss is their mother? I wouldn't. Next thing I knew the door broke down and things got hectic as 4 armed solider burst in. Let's just say I haven't been surprised in the past 5 years, and to be surprised now, in front of the Mayor, was only a bit embarrassing for me. When I found out that they were in fact my own men/women I was ready to slap them silly. "Well that's another mistake made today" Lina said as she entered and sat down. I sighed. Then again who wouldn't after having their meeting interrupted like that? Soon the discussion was back under way with every one tuning in and me tuning out. Next someone yelled Mazoku and we all turned down the hall to see some one slowly approach us. He was wearing black armour with no helm trimmed in gold and a snow white cape flowing behind him. He had jet black hair and blue eyes, and long sword strapped to his right, along with a shield in his right hand. "We could have trouble" I said watching him draw ever so closer._

_Change Luneth_

_"Are you sure it's this way?" Refia asked me again as we continuously wandered the halls "honestly I have no idea" I said as I made another turn. "Well then can you take the rifle back its heavy…" she whined as I took it back. "I don't mind but you owe me now" I said continuing down the hall, "yeah, yeah" she responded. I made a left turn and saw one thing. Armoured Mazoku. My eyes widened at the sight, but I unslung the M1-Garand on my back and took aim._


End file.
